U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,615 and 4,154,356 both disclose a modular type merchandising display rack having a semi-circular or arcuate channel and intermediate fixed transverse dividers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,072 also shows a display and storage rack which can be mounted on a vertical surface and has provision for slidably mounting dividers along its length in various positions determined by grooves or shoulders in the inside surface of the shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,754 shows a display rack in which dividers are slidably movable along the length of the rack. None of these constructions include the advantages and objects of the invention, taken alone or in combination.